Aprils Diary
by Aqueous
Summary: She's been disowned by her mother, her sister was murdered, her heart was broken by a fuzzy demon, and now she's living with the Brotherhood, can life get any worse? or any better?.....
1. Lets start with a party

A.N: Hi this is my first fanfic which is based on my diary and thoughts expect with diff names and stuff. I'd also like to thank my friend Ruth and Jamie for helping me with this fanfic! Disclaimer: Dear little evil marvel people. I do not own anything of yours. I do not own your clothes; your pets and therefore I do not own X-men. One thing that does belong to me is April. She is mine and mine only. I invented her, not you.  
  
Dear Diary Today was so cool. Jenny invited me to her party. Everyone's invited, I don't know what to wear thou, maybe that new skirt. Anyways I got an A in history. I am so chuffed! The only thing wrong today, my head hurts. Mom said it's just in my head, and it'll pass in a few days. April  
  
Dear Diary My Heads still hurting and I think it's getting worse. Jenny's party was so cool. Jordan asked me out!!! I said yes cos he is just lush. April  
  
Dear Diary, Something is happening to me. At school today, I could hear all these people thoughts running through my head. I could hear Jessica thinking about going shopping and Nathan thinking about football practice. I really don't like this. April  
  
Dear Diary, I told mom today about hearing the thoughts, she screamed something at me and told me she knew something like this would happen. I have a day to get out of the house; my family no longer wants me.... April   
  
Dear Diary, I am writing this on the street. On the bus I kept my hood up and stared out of the window. This boy came on and sat next to me, he said the strangest thing, he said, "I know your a mutant." I don't know what a mutant is.... all I know is, I'm one...anyway I looked at the boy and run off the bus. He tried to catch me, but I was too fast. April   
  
Dear Diary, I am very hungry and begging for food. Every time someone goes past I hear the same thought "Dirty street beggar" This upsets me greatly. April  
  
Dear Diary, These people came today, a tall women and a guy in a wheelchair, they want me to come with them, and they said they'd help me. I'm going to go with them, as my head is hurting even more than before. April   
  
Dear Diary, These people, they keep telling me I'm safe. I don't feel safe, this guy in the wheelchair and the redhead...and I saw a demon! I screamed, they came running and calmed me down. The demon is a boy named Kurt, or so they tell me. He's ok, I don't trust them completely thou, maybe things will be better in the morning. April  
  
Dear Diary, I have been let out of this hospital thing and given clothes and a room. I'm sharing with this girl, Amara, she seems ok, I think I'd better not fall asleep or she might try something. April  
  
Dear Diary, Today was so cool. I have loads of new friends, there's Amara and jubes and Jamie and the list goes on... There's this one guy, Scott, he's really nice but the red head keeps looking at him. I think she likes him. As I was saying about my new friends, they let me play truth or dare, it was so funny. I had to kiss Ray, not that I'm complaining or anything April   
  
Dear Diary, Kitty, Rogue and the redhead let me go to the mall with them. (The redheads name is Jean, but she'll always be redhead to me.) At the mall I got a new top and a ring. The others don't have such good taste. Kitty's always looking Valley girlish, all pink and stuff, and rogue, well it's black all the way with her! The red-head (Jean?!?) just has no taste she was all, "Will Scott like this?" "Will Scott like that?" When I asked if she liked Scott she say no, but the real answer was written over her face. April  
  
Dear Diary, I bumped into this really angry guy today, Kitty pointed out that this was Mr Logan and I shouldn't get in his way. April  
  
Dear Dairy, Last night I had a nightmare. I screamed and the fuzzy demon guy came into my room. I screamed louder. He tried to calm me. It worked, unfortunately. I started crying, he asked me what was wrong, I told him about my life and how my mother kicked me out of the house. He explained what he knew of his past, he started to cry. I was alarmed by this, I've never seen a boy cry. Not knowing what to do, I hugged him. His fuzzy arms round mine. Kinda warm I guess. April  
  
Dear Diary, Kurt (the demon) and I have not spoken since that night, I feel embarrassed around him for some reason, I think it's because we like each other, deep down of course. Scott and red-head where on the bench outside yesterday. I was trying to eavesdrop on them, all I heard was giggling and alot whispering, I won't go on.......all I'll say is if they weren't a couple by then, they are now. Ray keeps hitting on me as well, what is with that guy?!? April  
  
Dear Diary, I had another nightmare last night. I went to find Kurt. I walked down the corridor and found his room. I tapped gently and walked in his room. Kurt got up. I'll role play the rest. It went like this:  
  
Kurt: Anozer nightmare? Me: Yeah, Can I sit down? Kurt: Ja Me: thanks Kurt: Vhat did you dream about?  
  
Me: I dreamed about my mother kicking me out. Kurt: Ohh. I get dreams about my mozer dropping me in a river. Me: Poor you. For the rest we hugged. I hope I'm not falling in love with him, mother would not approve. April  
  
Dear Diary, I have to go to Kurt's room now. I'll explain tomorrow. April  
  
Dear Diary, About yesterday, here's what happened: Kurt told me he needed to tell me something. I'd said I'd meet him in his bedroom. Our conversation went like this: Me: So what do you want?  
  
Kurt: April, I vas just vondering if you'd....... Me:Yeah...... Kurt:Go to ze cinema to see a film or somezing. Me: Oh......Kurt.... Kurt: You don't have to if you don't vant Me: No, I'd love to go.... And then guess what, He kissed me! Wow. I'll have to tell mother about this, she will not like it but who cares, I have a boyfriend! April  
  
Dear Diary, I HATE MY LIFE! I have so much damn homework that I'm not sure if I'll be able to go with Kurt........First my History and Geography teachers give me soo much homework. Then in Maths Mr James started shouting at me for no reason and I can't stand sitting next to Evan and Bio was just Lame. I can't even do Hockey in P.E. My life is like soo over. I'm glad I've got some friends...... April  
  
Dear Diary, Life is getting better. Kitty and Jean helped me with my homework and are helping me choose what to wear for my date tonight with Kurt! I still can't believe it. I'm going to wear hipsters and a white shirt. We're going to see The Blair Witch files. I wonder what it's about, I think the flims english.........Any way thou I'll tell you more when I get home after. April  
  
Dear Diary, Oh my god! That was so scary I couldn't watch it. I must have looked like a complete scaredy cat screaming like that. How was I to know the flim was about a witch who like killed young innocent kids! I thought it was about wicca or something! I am not going to be able so sleep tonight. Oh and the instute is near a wood! I'm going to die.........Any hows the date, apart from that, was sooo good. We went for a pizza them to the cinema and then back here. We are officially and item! We are going to go out again next week. I can't wait. April  
  
Dear Diary, It's mother's birthday today. I will ask the professor if I may visit her for a week or so. I'll be very happy if I can visit her, even after what she said about me. For a present I made a bracelet out of some thread I took from Jean. April  
  
Dear Diary, I'm allowed to visit for a week! This means; I'll see mom and take a week off school! I'm so happy, but I'll be missing Kurt soo much ^_^ I'm writing this on another bus. Just think, this time last month that boy came and sat next to me! Ok I'd better stop writing these boys are trying to nick this diary off me! April  
  
Dear Diary, I have no idea where I am. Those boys I told you about in my last entry have my locked in somewhere. Here's how it went: I was writing minding my own business when I got off to get some coffee because I was really thirsty .The boy laughed and followed me. There I got a bit scared as they where so much bigger then me. Anyhow I went down an ally, which is a shortcut to the cafe, and one of the boys tripped me up. The others kicked me whilst I was on the floor. I thought it was a rough joke and got up, then out of the blue someone hit me over the head with a plank or something like that. I remembered no more and when I woke up I was in darkness. It's a good job I carry a torch. I'm sorry now I'm getting your pages wet. April  
  
Dear Diary, It's been two days since I wrote in you. I'm hungry and cold and still haven't been found. I've made friends with a little spider. His name is Harry and he's a money spider. He's been spinning a little web and caught two flies toady. I'm going to try and get out if that's possible. April  
  
Dear Diary, I have no energy any more. I feel like a dog who's been walked to many times. I've been banging against the door thingy for 3 days. I think I'll just go to sleep...........  
  
Dear Diary, I most have dozed off. I feel much better now thou. Ok, now I'm going mad. I can here Jean speaking to me! Wait I'm a telepath, I totally fogot, being locked up and all!  
  
Jean: Where are you? You haven't called or anything Me: Mainly because I can't Jean: What do you mean? Me: You a telepath or what? Jean:.... Me: I'm locked in a cupboard thing and can't get out!  
  
Jean: But how?  
  
Me: Look I'll tell you when I get out, ok?  
  
Jean: Any idea where you are?  
  
Me: Um.........I'm near Central Perk. In an ally way Jean: Ok. I'll tell the prof Me: Jean.....If I die of hunger.............will you tell Kurt I love him...... Jean: April.......don't speak like that..... Me: Just tell him, ok? Jean: ok.............. That's reassuring to know. I'll die happy now....... April  
  
Poor April. I really need ideas. Did you like? Will you all review? Ps will you forgive me as the conversation thing got a bit mucked up. ^_^ 


	2. Getting a bit suicidel

Hi all!! Ok, I've had Writers block!! Tailfeather and Rogue151 have been really helpful during this hard time and I would like it a lot if you'd all review and give my lots of Ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Dear little evil marvel people. I do not own anything of yours. I do not own your clothes; your pets and therefore I do not own X-men. One thing that does belong to me is April. She is mine and mine only. I invented her, not you.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
These weird people found me today. They where shouting and screaming at me. When I asked why they kicked me, he replied that I was a filthy mutant and should be dead. I'm scared Diary. They've hurt me so many times. I don't know what I've done wrong. I finally was able to run away when the people weren't looking. I got to go now, my bus is here. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't find my way back to the insatutue! I think I'll go knock on the door of the house, mind you thou, it looks deserted. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh My God!! This house is so cool. Not only are there two really lush boys here but also there are no rules, no pink and no Goths! Now how good is that? There are 4 boys here: Todd who's got the worse mutant power ever! A frog look-alike, definitely not my cup of tea, Fred who just a bit overweight for my liking and the lush ones; Pietro who's the cutest thing you've ever seen with that sliver hair and that smile.and there's Lance who's really lush and quite nice ^_^ April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lance said he'd drive me back afterwards but I'm way too tried and I just wanna stay here with Pietro and Lance all to myself. They're right of course, I should go back to the rules and the pink and Goths and.Kurt! Ok now I wanna go back.. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've just been taken back to the X place with those geeks as the guys called them. Of course everyone came and greeted me with "where were you? How are you? We missed you" so on so forth. I did see Kurt as well, in the privacy of his bedroom...We just kissed and hugged for ages... April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I got a letter from home. I'm way too afraid to open it as the last letter I had, had many rude and horrible mutant hating deaths threats. I hope mother has carmed down enough to take me home. I'm starting to hate it here. We never had this much homework at home.. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mum, like I guessed has disowned me form our family. I tried to committed suicide but Kurt kinda caught me and now won't let me out of his sight. Besides Jean keeps telling me I think too loud. Well Jean see if you can hear this "I HATE THIS PLACE" I wanna go home back to mother. I'm sorry diary, I'm getting you wet with the filthy tears of a mutant. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok, So jean could here what I was thinking as she barged through the door and asked me why I hated this place. Man, I hate her! I just wanna die...  
  
April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I wish Scott would leave me alone in the danger room. Just because I was talking instead of helping Jean from getting eaten by something or other. Why would I want to help her anyway? I just wanna cry but these people won't even give me time for that and I have another danger room session with Scott. April  
  
Right people of the fanfic world. I call upon you to help! I have writers block if you haven't noticed. I got really bored and therefore made poor little April angry. Hehe  
  
I need review.....*falls on the floor dying* reviews!! 


	3. To love or To hate

Hi all!! Ok, I've had Writers block!! Tailfeather, Kietro_lover and Rogue151 have been really helpful during this hard time and I would like it a lot if you'd all review and give my lots of Ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Dear little evil marvel people. I do not own anything of yours. I do not own your clothes; your pets and therefore I do not own X-men. One thing that does belong to me is April. She is mine and mine only. I invented her, not you.  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I am so tried. I have finally got over my huge depression act (no thanks to Jean or Scott.) My school work is back up to a B grade and I'm happy. Expect there's one tiny thing wrong. Kurt is flirting with that ditzy Kitty Pryde girl! I mean what does she have that I don't? I brought up this issue with Rogue (that only person who seems to understand me.) She pointed out that I don't wear pink or can phase, but that will soon change, I just have to go shopping. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate the colour pink. It makes me look so fat. I am going on a diet from this minute on. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yes I know that I just wrote in you but I had a mars bar so my diet starts now. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So hungry. Starving yourself is not a good Idea. Maybe I'll be a vegan or a vegetarian and people will stop thinking I'm going anorexic and bringing me food, like Kurt, Scott, Jean and Amara did. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yeah! I'm target weight!! I'm so happy for me. But I have given up being a veggie. I missed chicken and turkey and beef and ham and god knows what else. Not only has Kurt started to noctice me and I got full marks in the danger room session! Wow, Life is so good when your popular and you are a good student. Heehee April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this in the girls toilets as I cannot return t class in fear that he'll be there. Here's what happened: We had a message in Bio to tell us that the annual winter dance was going to be held in two weeks. All excited I was hoping for Kurt to ask me but to my horrar I discovered that he'd already asked Kitty! I knew I couldn't cry there in front of him so I kinda run away hoping he wouldn't follow. He didn't follow me, thank god. Diary what am I going to do? April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have been asked to the dance by Lance! I had just finished writing in you when I came out of the girls toilets and he was just standing there. This is our conversation:  
  
Lance: Hey, aren't you the girl that came by our house a couple of weeks back?  
  
Me: Yeah, thanks about that.  
  
Lance: Hey no problem. You still with the x-geeks?  
  
Me: Yeah, but I'm being kept there against my free will.  
  
Lance: Whys that?  
  
Me: Oh....Its just. I was really hoping that Kurt would ask me to the dance but...  
  
Lance: but..?  
  
Me: He asked Kitty instead  
  
Lance: I thought you went out with him?!?  
  
Me: He said he wanted someone quieter  
  
Lance: Hey. Don't worry about him..you deserve someone better  
  
Me: Thanks, I'd better be going now.  
  
Lance: Would you do me one last favar?  
  
Me: Sure, Whatever  
  
Lance: Would you go to the dance with me? And our little chat ending with me skipping away. Lance likes me!!! April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Can only Goths be happy for me!! This is everyone reactions:  
  
Jean: I don't think you dating a brotherhood member is a good idea and I'm sure Scott.etc  
  
Scott: I don't think you dating a brotherhood member is a good idea and I'm sure the prof,,etc  
  
Kurt: No comment  
  
Kitty: I went out with Lance once, he is such a backstabber...etc  
  
Storm: I want you to be careful child, that boy can be trouble. Go speak to Scott.  
  
Logan: No Comment, grunting sound  
  
Evan: Hey watch out, Lance is friends with Pietro  
  
Rogue: Ah'm real happy for ya. Its your decision who ya date. Goes back to reading. Well, I'm glad I have one friend. I'm so going to ring Lance to get out of this place. April  
  
I'm really sorry if I offended any Kurt fans out there. But we all have those "ok I'm bored with my character dating him, lets change!" moments. I still have writers block and the only reason I am writing this now is because I can't be bothered to do my art project on some dali guy....lol  
  
P.s If you click the button below that says submit review and writ in the little text box then all your dreams and my dreams will come true!!!  
  
Your dreams may not come true necessary but you'll make me a very happy person ? 


	4. Umm Does any one know a good chapter nam...

She's been disowned by her mother, her sister was murdered, her heart was broken by a fuzzy demon, and now she's living with the Brotherhood, can life get any worse? or any better? Thanks so much for the help Lyssa, you know who you are..  
  
Hi all!! Ok, I've had Writers block!! Tailfeather, Kietro_lover and Rogue151 have been really helpful during this hard time and I would like it a lot if you'd all review and give my lots of Ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Now little marvel people. I do not own X-men no matter how much I pray and write angry letters. But I own apirl,ok?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the worst day ever! Jean found out it was my birthday. Yeah you're probably thinking, "what's so sad about your birthday?" I'll tell you what's wrong, The first of April is the day that Amy was killed...My own twin, killed on our birthday. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Memories of Amy are coming back to me like daggers, our first day of school, the first time she won a dancing competition, the day she run off, the day a policeman came to our door and told us Amy had been murdered....I will kill the person who done that to her. I will kill them. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I told Jean everything, my worries, my hopes, my sister.I told her everything. I wish I hadn't. She must have told someone who told the whole house about my problems. I hate her and I am going to leave this place. I'll go live on the street or something. April  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I am so scared. I just had a nightmare but this time no demon for me to hold, no demon to share with, no demon to hug. I only have a small book to confide in. I feel so alone. I will tell you my dream: I am 4 years old and I'm lying on a bed in a hospital. I look to the side and they're in mother. I look to my left and see people staining to put needles in my hands as I struggle. I twist I turn but my hands are pinned down to the table. I cry and shout but they won't let go. I look to my mother but she shouts at me.....she shouts at a small child going through pain...and then I wake up.alone. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am finally on my to the brotherhood house. I have left the mansion and now walking there. Kurt stopped me half way. Here's the conversation.. Kurt: Vhere are you going?  
  
Me: Um.a glass of water  
  
Kurt: Fully dressed vith all your posesions?  
  
Me: Why not?  
  
Kurt: Look I know your angry vith me bu-  
  
Me: Look Kurt. You have no idea how much you have hurt me! Imagine you think you've found the right person and then that person is taken away from you like everything else you've ever loved!  
  
Kurt: I-  
  
Me: No Kurt. I'm sick of this.being expected to do everything.. expected to survive.expected to live for the rest of my life as a FREAK!  
  
Kurt: April just listen.  
  
Me: No Kurt. You listen. Leave me alone, ok?  
  
Kurt:Ok  
  
That's where I kinda run of crying. I know I shouldn't pay any attention to him but it's hard ya know? I think that's enough moaning for tonight. April  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Lance is so sweet. When I came in kinda all wet and he's letting me live with the brotherhood! This is going to be so fun. Only one drawback. I have to share a room with pietro. Don't ask how. Ok I'll tell you how. Lance said his room was messy, I didn't want the sofa/floor, Toad is like icky, Fred's room is too small for us both, and mystiques room is locked, ditto with the other rooms. Great. Bloody Great. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had another nightmare. I woke up to find a hand over my mouth and pietro telling me to A. shut up B. calm down C. Stop screaming or Lance will think I've murdered you. I did calm down, no help to Pietro. Anyhow here's my dream: I am a small child and beneath me a girl crying. She looks up at me and she is cut and bleeding. I do not help her. A teacher comes and helps the girl up. Dragging me beside her She makes me stand in the corner. I cry whilst in the corner and my teacher tells me off whilst the girl is now smirking. She knows something. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Pietro found me crying when he woke up. He kinda was nice saying whatever was wrong would be over. I didn't believe him. The pain I am going through will never be over. I thought Pietro was really sweet until I went downstairs: Me: Hey  
  
Pietro: Hey April showers!  
  
Me: Not Funny, I hate being called that!  
  
Pietro: Being called what, April showers?  
  
Me: Grrrr  
  
Lance: How'd ya sleep April Sho-..I mean April?  
  
Me: Fine. Though I have a massive headache  
  
Lance: Poor you.  
  
Me: yeah poor me That's where I just grabbed some toast. I'm now outside the school writing in this. I got to go thou, bell has just gone. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School was Hell. The x-men kept trying to bring me back to the institute. I kept saying no but its so tempting.Kurt being there and all. Anyhow I have a load of homework off Mrs Davies and I have a whole page of maths of Mr James. I hate maths. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So hungry, this place has no food. I think I'd just go shopping for food.  
  
April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Note to self: Never ask Todd to help cook. I think I have food poisoning. I have been throwing up all day..I think I might throw up now.. April  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Awe, the guys rented (or stole) some films to make me feel better. We've just watched Titanic, Stepmom, Wuthering heights and some of the saddest eps of friends ever. Even Lance was crying at some point. They all tried to hide it, but when Rose let Jack go.that was enough to send us all off. What is worse, Mystique walked through the door at that moment, looked from me to the boys and walked out, muttering something. Poor women. April  
  
Hi, Sorry about that short chap but I am really running low on Ideas. I need help! Maybe you review and help me??? *hint hint* If you do review you get a cookie! If you don't review I will bring all my video games (Die Hard, Police cop, Demons, Resident Evil, Spryo, Harry Potter!) to life and make them attack you in your dreams!! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Have a nice day! 


	5. Pietro? Lance? who to pick?

She's been disowned by her mother, her sister was murdered, her heart was broken by a fuzzy demon, and now she's living with the Brotherhood, can life get any worse? or any better? Thanks so much for the help Lyssa, you know who you are..  
  
Hiya! I would like to thank Coolcat very much for this chap who gave me all the ideas and everything.so big bunch of choccies for you when I see you next  
  
Disclaimer: Now little marvel people. I do not own X-men no matter how much I pray and write angry letters. But I own Apirl, ok?  
  
3.00AM  
  
Dear Diary, Ok, 4 hours till school and I still can't get any sleep. I can't stop thinking about him!! My love. His voice, and his hair. Ok so I'm thinking of Pietro.I know I shouldn't..but its so hard sharing a room with him right now.The most popularest boy in the school who I have nil chance with. Ok I really should get too sleep.  
  
3.02AM  
  
Wait!!! Something has struck me, what if I ditch Lance and go out with Pieto? Would Lance kick me out of the house? I wonder what their thinking about right now?  
  
3.03AM  
  
Wait, I'm a telepath I can just read their mind and find out what their thinking.  
  
3.06AM  
  
Ok, I'm full of guilt, Pietro is thinking about cheerleaders and Lance is thinking about me....great.just bloody great  
  
7.15AM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh well I didn't get up on time! I found myself falling asleep in the shower but somehow the thought of Pietro made me keep my eyes open. Oh well, I better hurry or I'll be late! Write more later.  
  
8.31AM  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my Gosh!! He has just walked into school! Just as I remember him in his blue jacket and lovely hair. Ok I feel great now, ok not great cause I am in school after all but he's here today.so school has to be great right? Wow this year 11 just walked past our class.he's a total stunner, ok not as good as Pietro but he is so hot.  
  
8.50AM  
  
God, this is so boring, I'm sitting next to my best mate Tabby in assembly, god teachers just yap on and on, don't they ever get bored? Ok I have physics first lesson maybe I can catch up on sleep.  
  
Physics 9.02AM  
  
Ok the whole thing about catching up on sleep? IMPOSSIBLE! Guess who just dumped his bag next to me? Pietro! Ok stay calm, my heart has started to beat faster. Ok he probably just sat next to me cause his he was next to his friend, but he could have sat on the other side of him? Ok I'm sick of thinking whether he likes me or not. I couldn't help notice he has a really nice smells though and ok he can be totally gross sometimes but am I the only person who sees the gentle, loving, caring person he is???? I guess go.  
  
9.12AM  
  
Ok I wish this lesson would never end, Pietro's been talking to me. Ok Yogi Bear isn't what I want to talk to him about but at least its something! I couldn't help noticing his eyes and every time I look at him I can't seem to look exactly into them, and there's something about his smile that I love it makes my heart do a weird flip thing.  
  
9.21AM  
  
Ok I'm counting the minutes till this lesson is over. It's like 50 minutes in heaven. I mean I wish I could tell Pietro how I feel but what if he turns me down? Then I would look like a freak. I can't take this!!!!  
  
9.40AM  
  
Oh well the lesson is over, next lesson Maths ugh! Pietro Isn't in my set for maths he's in a set higher. Ok I'm telling myself concentrate or the teacher will go nuts. You would think me out of all people would be good at maths but no way. I end up with C's and D's in maths and the end of year exam.lets not talk about that.  
  
10.31AM  
  
I'm on my way to the hall. This is where everyone goes and chills out break time. I walked in and Kurt said 'hiya' to me. I was kinda freaked by this cause he used to like me and my stomach kind of squeezes when I see him, maybe that's cause I'm wrecked with guilt. That lush year 11 was there as well but of course with the blonde hot chicks of the school.  
  
10.51AM  
  
On my way to French. I hate this lesson, the teacher may as well have 'BORED' written on her forehead and I can't stare at Pietro cause he isn't in this class either. Teacher's coming. Write more later.  
  
12.01PM  
  
Oh my Gosh!!!!!!!!!! This is so embarrassing  
  
Is April falling for Pietro? What is happening to her? Is her going to betray Lance? Did you review? How did you like the new set up? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! 


End file.
